


Magia mental.

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no sabe que hay fuerzas mayores a la de un criminal o una mente maestra… Pero llegará a averiguarlo cuando se interne en el mundo de la magia y santería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Sherlock no sabe que hay fuerzas mayores a la de un criminal o una mente maestra… Pero llegará a averiguarlo cuando se interne en el mundo de la magia y santería.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: Fem!John-Hetero. (Lo siento, pero así es)  
> Capítulos: Prólogo 00/¿?.  
> Palabras: 1.935 (Prólogo)  
> Notas: No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, sólo sé que me puse a escribirla en el acto… El titulo es de mi Beta, siempre me salva con ellos, porque no son mi fuerte,  
> Fecha: 23/07/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

 

Apenas se oían sus pasos mientras recorría el pasillo a toda prisa. No que tuviera que llegar a ningún lado tan condenadamente rápido, pero siempre caminaba de la misma manera; era su forma habitual de ser… Simplemente así era Molly.

Llevaba una carpeta con las entradas recientes apresada contra su pecho, la habían llamado para que asistiera a una autopsia urgente. El cuerpo era el de una mujer que había caído victima de la ira de otra, según había escuchado del mismo Lestrade.

Oyó la voz de Sherlock antes de llegar a la morgue y rápidamente aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos. Era obvio que si había un cuerpo interesante el detective estaría presente; lo malo era que también allí estaría…

—Por favor, Sherlock… ¡esto es una morgue!. —Suspiró John secándose las lágrimas que le causaron las risas.

—¿Y?, no creo que ellos lo tomen como una falta de respeto… —Espetó Sherlock con una sonría aún bailándole en los labios. —Ah, Molly…

John se puso serio en cuanto Sherlock nombró a la forense. Por respeto a su trabajo, él se comportaría como el profesional que era. El detective le guiñó un ojo mientras recibía a la chica, y la rodeaba descuidadamente con uno de sus brazos.

—Sé que tienes algo interesante en tus manos. —Murmuró muy cerca de ella, apuntando a la carpeta casi escondida entre los brazos de la mujer.

—Aún no he comenzado, Sher- Sherlock… —Dijo ésta, nerviosa por la cercanía inusual, y a sabiendas que el compañero del detective estaba detrás de ella.

—No hay problema… podemos esperar a que termines. Vamos John, tomaremos un café… Volveremos en un rato.

—Ok.

Molly no pudo evitar suspirar ante el guiño coqueto y la sonrisa traviesa que pareció dibujar Sherlock en esos momentos, antes de cerrar la puerta de la morgue.

Sabía por qué lo hacía, ella no era una idiota. Sherlock sabía a la perfección que ella lo haría todo por él porque siquiera la notara… Una sonrisa, por más falsa que fuera, le hacía temblar las piernas.

Comenzó con la autopsia tratando de ser realmente específica con el informe, algo digno que Sherlock quisiera leer. Oyó los pasos seguros resonar en el pasillo, y se apresuró a ordenar todo nuevamente… Esperó por una de las entradas espectaculares del detective, pero luego de unos minutos nada pasó.

Molly siguió con lo suyo de manera más tranquila, hasta que una nueva ola de carcajadas la sorprendió en plena tarea. Se asomó por la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta, viendo a John reír a pulmón lleno, y a su lado, Sherlock reía a su par sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso térmico de café.

Parecían estar disfrutando de algo sumamente importante… sumamente privado; podía ver como los labios de Sherlock se movían antes de que el doctor volviera a romper en carcajadas.

La compañía de ambos hombres no era rara para ella, los había visto muchas veces ir y venir por todo el hospital, pero esa cercanía… era totalmente nueva. Jamás había visto a Sherlock tan cerca de otra persona desde que conocía a ese hombre tan maravilloso.

—No puede ser… —Se dijo a sí misma, reteniendo el gemido involuntario que escaló por su garganta ante la imagen mental que se había hecho.

¡Eso era imposible! ¿O no?… John no era gay, y Sherlock… a Sherlock no podían gustarle los hombres tampoco. En verdad ella creía que no le atraían ni hombres, ni mujeres… pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Pero las evidencias estaban allí, frente a sus ojos… Todo el lenguaje corporal del detective se lo decía, estaba tratando desesperadamente de atraer la atención del doctor… y lo conseguía sin ningún problema, obviamente.

—Oh Dios… —Mordió sus labios, creyendo que desfallecería en ese mismo lugar.

John se apoyaba contra la pared junto a una de las ventanas, y Sherlock estaba parado muy cerca suyo. El doctor había acabado su propio café, y luego tomó el de Sherlock --el cual casi no había tocado en lo absoluto-- terminando con el contenido en muy pocos tragos, antes de tirar ambos vasos a la basura. Ese fue el momento en el que Sherlock decidió volver a entrar a la morgue.

—Veo que has acabado… ¿Algo interesante? —Sherlock no esperó por una contestación, simplemente fue hacia la mesa, recogiendo el informe de la autopsia.

Molly no contestó tampoco, aún alterada por lo que había podido deducir acerca de Sherlock, del hombre del cual ella estaba enamorada. Miró a John un poco alejado del detective viendo distraídamente el cuerpo sobre la mesa, no le extrañó que pudiera hacerlo, después de todo era un médico militar, de seguro había visto cosas más crueles en el campo de batalla.

Pero no evitó verlo con odio en sus ojos cuando en menos de un minuto, Sherlock reclamaba su presencia y su cercanía nuevamente.

—¿Piensas que sea algo más?…

—Esa mujer está loca. ¿Cómo puede pensar en algo como eso, John?.

—Ella está convencida de que la mujer con la que discutió su madre la… ‘embrujó’, Sherlock. Lo dijo muy segura de sí misma, dice que llegó a escuchar cómo la ‘amenazó’, diciendo que moriría en ese mismo momento.

El detective chasqueó su lengua con enfado. ¿Cómo era posible que su compañero pensara siquiera en que eso podía en verdad haber pasado?.

—¿De qué… de qué hablan? —Molly se sintió absorbida en un instante en que ambos pusieron la vista sobre ella, como si recién se dieran cuenta que la forense había estado con ellos todo ese tiempo.

John sonrió de lado al ver que Sherlock gruñía en disgusto.

—La mujer que ‘atacó’ a la víctima es una vieja gitana… La hija de la mujer dice que la ‘embrujó’. —John se encogió de hombros al ver que Molly se lo quedó viendo como si le estuviese tomando el pelo. —Eso es lo que piensa la hija de la víctima… después de todo fue testigo de la discusión entre ambas mujeres.

—Oh…

—Eso es ridículo, nadie puede matar sólo con una palabra…

—¿Eso es, metafóricamente hablando? Porque te recuerdo que tu amigo Moriarty puede hacer mucho con sólo tronar sus dedos.

—Eso es diferente… —Sherlock masculló entre dientes, lo de Jim aún estaba muy presente, pero John había tomado cierto placer con molestar al detective con ello, luego de que sus pequeñas vacaciones lo dejaran una vez más cuerdo. Además, la amistad entre ellos era ciertamente diferente ahora. —El informe dice paro cardio-respiratorio… Listo, se acabó el problema.

—¿En verdad crees que murió de causas naturales? —John señaló el cuerpo muy cerca de ellos.

—¿De qué otro modo moriría?. Que yo sepa las palabras no matan, John… al menos no físicamente. Y los demás testigos aseguran que la mujer acusada no se acercó a la víctima en ningún momento… ¿Con qué la mataría? O mejor aún, ¿cómo?.

John asintió, concediendo que el detective tenía razón, pero Sherlock, que todo lo racionaba no sabía que también había ciertas fuerzas con las que no se debía jugar. Y en cierto modo, estaba agradecido que su compañero no creyera en una sola palabra de ‘magia’ o ‘hechicería’… al menos eso los mantendría alejados de cosas que era mejor no tocar.

—Después de todo, esto era aburrido… No le vuelvo hacer caso a Lestrade. —Sherlock bufó dejando la carpeta con el informe nuevamente en la mesa, listo para retirarse a seguir aburriéndose en su departamento. —Vámonos, John… No hay más nada que hacer aquí.

John apenas saludó a la forense de manera escueta antes de seguir a su compañero.

Molly los vio salir, retomando su charla ni bien la dejaron sola. No sabía qué más pensar, Sherlock pudo llegar a ser homosexual todo ese tiempo y no haberse dado cuenta de ello hasta que John Watson se cruzó en su vida.

Sí, lo más seguro era eso.

—Lo mejor será que te olvides de él, mi niña… Simplemente no es para ti.

La forense sintió de golpe la presencia de alguien detrás suyo. Algo completamente extraño, porque sólo habían estado ellos tres allí… Se giró, para encontrarse con una sonrisa amable enmarcada por unos bucles de cabello castaño, casi descoloridos por la edad.

—¿Perdón?.

—Ese hombre, mi niña… —La mujer apuntó con su cabeza en la dirección en la que Sherlock y John se habían retirado, negando suavemente.

Molly no supo qué contestar a ello, sólo permaneció viendo a la mujer con cierta reticencia; no parecía tener más de cincuenta años, pero no estaba muy bien arreglada… así que no podría aventurarse a una edad aproximada.

—Usted no puede estar aquí… —Murmuró apenas se compuso un poco, su mente aún era un hervidero de ideas, y todas ellas ponían a Sherlock muy lejos de sus expectativas.

—Oh, no te preocupes querida… Sólo venía a verla a ella. —La mujer señaló la mesa de disección, pero el cuerpo sobre ésta estaba cubierto, y no era visible. —Ella no tenía la culpa de nada… pero tampoco tuvo cuidado. Pobre de ella.

Molly la observó acercarse, sus manos adornadas en plata, anillos y pulseras, viajaron por sobre la cubierta de nylon. El semblante de la mujer era sereno, y hasta podría jurar que había algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—¿Usted la conoció?… Digo, ¿es pariente cercano de la victima?.

—Puedes llamarme Agatha… Y soy lo más cercano que pudo tener a uno antes de morir. —La mujer le sonrió tranquilamente, mientras Molly daba con la magnitud real de sus palabras.

—¿Usted es..? Oh, Dios…

—No te preocupes, mi niña, no es así como sucedió… Pero a veces, hay personas que no entienden la magnitud de ciertas cosas, y actúan a la ligera… Obviamente, toda acción tiene su consecuencia.

Ella era la gitana de la que Sherlock y John habían hablado, la que la hija de la victima señalaba como la ‘asesina’. Contuvo la respiración cuando la mujer se acercó hacia ella, segura de su paso, del cual Molly no pudo ni alejarse. Le sonrió con dulzura mientras le extendía su mano hacia ella.

Molly respondió sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, dejando su mano sobre la de la gitana.

—Veo que me necesitaras querida, no ahora, pero vas a requerir de mis servicios… No temas, no hay peligro para ti en el futuro, si actúas con prudencia. Y sigue mi concejo, ese hombre no es para ti.

La forense asintió, sin saber bien lo que la mujer le hablaba, retrayendo su mano hacia su propio pecho luego de que la mujer desviara sus ojos hacia un pequeño bolso colgado de su cintura.

—No dudes en venir a mí, puedo ser de mucha ayuda. —Agatha entregó un tarjeta, y le sonrió por última vez antes de dejarla sola en la morgue.

Molly sintió que estaba en alguna clase de sueño loco, que aún estaba en su casa, en su cama, y con su amado pijama de algodón, sin poder despertar para comenzar su día.

Observó la pequeña tarjeta en sus manos, sólo el nombre de la mujer, y del otro lado… una dirección, no muy lejos de allí, casi a mitad de camino entre su casa y el hospital.

Negó con un sonrisa, restándole importancia al ofrecimiento de la gitana, seguro sólo estaba tratando de engatusarla para que pudiera sacarle dinero, quizás decirle lo que ella quería oír… Que se casaría, tendría una casa y muchos hijos. Pensó en Sherlock en esos instantes, y tal vez dos niños muy parecidos al detective, y al segundo ya estaba completamente sonrojada de su idea.

Pero no… La mujer le había dicho que se olvidara de ‘él’, que no era para ella. ¿Hablaba de Sherlock?.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: ¿Van interiorizándose con la trama? No es tan difícil, está cantado… ¿no?.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Sherlock no sabe que hay fuerzas mayores a la de un criminal o una mente maestra… Pero llegará a averiguarlo cuando se interne en el mundo de la magia y santería.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: Fem!John-Hetero. (Lo siento, pero así es)  
> Capítulos: Prólogo - 01/¿?.  
> Palabras: 2.060 (Capítulo uno)  
> Notas: No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, sólo sé que me puse a escribirla en el acto… El titulo es de mi Beta, siempre me salva con ellos, porque no son mi fuerte,  
> Fecha: 13/08/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Despertó bastante sobresaltado, su pecho estaba agitado y cada miembro de su cuerpo temblaba. Una pesadilla, debía de serlo… Si bien hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una, era mucho pedir que estas se hubieran erradicado definitivamente de sus noches. Masajeó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, podía escuchar el violín de Sherlock emitir sonidos lentos y rítmicos.

Al menos su mente estaba tranquila, se dijo a sí mismo John con una sonrisa cansada. Eso era mejor que despertar cuando su cabeza entera era un solo caos, por lo que sus melodías se convertían rápidamente en desgarradores gritos de almas en pena… ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber a las tres de la mañana?.

Bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a ir al baño, trataría de no retrasarse mucho, sólo mojar un poco su cara y descomprimir un poco la presión de su vejiga.

No presto atención al hecho de que Sherlock dejó de tocar apenas lo vio pasar, tal vez distraído por el sonido de sus pasos apurados. Cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó contra el lavamanos para relajarse, sus ojos aún estaban entrecerrados, y a pesar de que quería lavar su rostro, esperaba que se mantuvieran así, al menos hasta que volviera a su cama.

Pero eso sería algo muy difícil de hacer, por lo que parecía… abrió los ojos, acercándose ligeramente a la puerta para oír a Sherlock llamándolo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Suspiró con desgano, masajeando su frente. Podía oír los pasos del detective hacia su cuarto, y el golpe incesante en la puerta, mientras repetía su nombre sin descanso*. —Si me vio pasar al baño… —Murmuró intentando despertarse ya sí definitivamente, algo le decía que iba a necesitar estarlo.

Oyó los pasos del detective bajar los escalones nuevamente hacia la sala, y el caminar casi frenético hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Incluso John podía jurar que podía ser capaz de oír su respiración al otro lado de la puerta, errática y difícil, más parecida a un toro embravecido que a la normalmente tranquila de su compañero.

Eso no le gustó… para nada.

—Oye tú… —Sherlock golpeó la puerta del baño como si quisiera tirarla abajo. —Dime dónde esta John… y quiero que salgas de aquí en este instante.

La puerta no tardó en abrirse, y si John no estaba seguro de ya estar despierto por completo, podría haber jurado que había soñado lo que vio. El rostro de Sherlock, descompuesto en lo que era asco y enojo… no, el enojo era muy suave para esa expresión; lo que Sherlock sentía era pura ira.

John sintió que debía retroceder, sin saber lo que podía esperar de parte de su compañero, pero si no lo hizo, fue sólo por su entrenamiento militar…

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sherlock? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Fue lo único que pudo llegar a decir antes de adelantarse hacia su amigo. —Estoy aquí… ¿a quién crees que estás hablándole?.

Se dio cuenta que la mirada de Sherlock no era normal en ningún sentido de la palabra.

—¿John? —Sherlock permaneció inmóvil del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sherlock…

El detective parpadeó, más veces de las necesarias, hasta que pareció encontrar a John efectivamente parado frente a él. Entonces dudó una retirada que increíblemente no completo…

—¿John? —Volvió a preguntar, inclinándose hacia adelante, donde los ojos celestes de su amigo eran indudables para él. —No puedo creerlo… —Murmuró entre dientes, mientras su mano se elevaba y estiraba curiosa.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Por Dios Santo!.

John no pudo hacer más que alejarse, viendo como Sherlock observaba su mano, tan curioso como lo había observado a él… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Había vuelto a consumir alguna cosa?.

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal, hasta que una nueva arremetida del detective lo hizo retroceder, llevándose las manos hacia el pecho protectoramente, quizás con más fuerza de lo que debía ser, porque en el acto un dolor agudo surcó su pecho.

—¿Qué demo-…? —Su voz completa se consumió en la garganta, casi había dejado de respirar mientras estiraba la parte delantera de su camisa, para ver… —¿Qué son estos…?

—Creo que se llaman senos, John… Pensé que al menos los habrías visto más de cerca. —Contestó Sherlock, como si la pregunta hubiera sido para él, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para tener la misma apreciación de la situación que su compañero.

Apretó su camisa contra su cuerpo cuando se encontró con la mirada interesante de Sherlock, sintiendo un repentino calor y bochorno por la intensidad de sus ojos. Iba a descargar su enojo cuando pareció darse cuenta de algo.

—¡John!.

Sherlock casi tuvo que retroceder para que la puerta no le diera en la cara, oyendo como se cerraba por dentro. Aunque John no tardó mucho en volverla abrir…

El doctor no emitió palabra, sólo caminó a paso lento, pesado, hacia la sala; se dejó caer en su sillón, y haciendo algo que nunca había hecho, llevó sus propias rodillas hacia su pecho abrazándolas después para perder su rostro entre ellas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser simplemente John Watson ex médico militar, para convertirse en…?

Sherlock no tardó en sentarse frente a él… o bueno, a ella en realidad. El detective aún lo miraba incrédulo, creyendo que una vez más sus ojos lo engañaban, y él estaba completamente seguro del tiempo que llevaba limpio. Y si simplemente no hubiera sentido esa cálida suavidad bajo sus dedos, incluso podía creer que no era cierto lo que veía.

Volvió a mirar su mano, y tuvo suerte de que John no lo viera hacer eso, o de seguro estaría secándose la sangre de la nariz en esos precisos momentos.

John parecía obviamente consternado, pero a él toda esa situación no le creaba más que incertidumbre y curiosidad. Que él recordara, cuando John se había ido a dormir escasas horas atrás, seguía siendo él mismo… un hombre.

Detalló la figura del que hacía poco tiempo había sido su amigo y compañero de piso, a pesar de que el mismo John cubría la totalidad de su cuerpo en una coraza difícil de traspasar.

Los ojos claros del detective cayeron primero en la cicatriz del hombre del doctor, muy pocas veces la había visto, pero de esas pocas oportunidades, en una ocasión, John le había dejado examinarla; un pobre trabajo pero que le había salvado la vida, y seguía allí en el mismo hombro. Sherlock lo podía ver sin problemas ya que la camisa se había deslizado por el hombro dejando ver la piel ligeramente bronceada. Eso sólo podía dar a entender que ahora el cuerpo de John era más pequeño, ligeramente no podría precisarlo, pero algo al fin. Su cabello seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez un poco más largo, pero el mismo patrón de color y textura. Ese era John no había duda… pero un poco más ¿femenino?. Incluso su voz había sonado más dulce y tranquila de lo habitual, aunque había estado regañando al detective como de costumbre.

Sherlock sólo dejó de verlo analizadoramente cuando un suspiro pesado se escapó de los labios ligeramente apretados del rubio. Parecía dispuesto a abandonar su posición de ‘escudo’, esa que obviamente era la que el mismo detective usaba, y John tan desesperadamente había copiado.

—Hola… —Dijo, intentando sonreírle. Bajó sus pies al suelo, enderezándose en el sillón.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de Sherlock volver a su cuerpo tan rápidamente que parecía una broma de mal gusto. Pero logró asirlo de la muñeca, tal vez con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero al parecer al detective no le importó, porque no dijo nada al respecto.

Suspiró pesadamente, viendo nuevamente hacia su pecho, notando que aún estaban allí esas ‘cosas’, y él que había pensado que todo era un sueño. Apretó los dientes para no jurar y maldecir, y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón, sólo que sin soltar la mano de Sherlock todavía asida a la suya, por lo que el detective tuvo que pararse de golpe para acompañar el movimiento, quedándose muy cerca de John.

—En verdad pensé que habías entrado una mujer al departamento, John… —Sherlock habló suavemente para no sobresaltarlo, lo cual era mucho viniendo de él. —Lo cual, ahora que lo pienso, sería imposible… Digo, estuve toda la tarde aquí, tendría que haber entrado por la ventana para que no la viera.

Si esa era la forma de Sherlock de hacer una broma para aliviar un momento tenso…

—Te lo he dicho ya, apégate al hielo. Por favor. —John gruñó soltando la muñeca de Sherlock por fin y volviéndose a erguir en el sillón.

Sherlock asintió sin apartar la vista, mientras quería traspasar cada capa de tela entre él y el cuerpo de John.

—¿Son reales, no? —Vio a John asentir, apretando los labios. Claro que lo eran, él mismo las había tocado. —¿Hay algún otro cambio? —John se estremeció, agitándose su respiración, antes de asentir nuevamente. —¿Falta, más bien…?

Un suspiro y los ojos del doctor que se cerraron con fuerzas. Los ojos del detective cayeron en picada hacia la parte entre los muslos del rubio, imaginándose la reacción de su compañero cuando luego de cerrarle la puerta del baño en la cara, se había encontrado… o más bien, no había encontrado lo que debía tener.

Interesante.

John Watson se había ido a dormir a las 22:35 hs, como todos los días, sólo que esa vez no estaba enojado con Sherlock por algo tonto y banal… Y cinco horas después, él volvía a despertar, pero ya nada estaba en su lugar…

Eso era una locura, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer algo como eso. ¡Por Dios, John no estaba enfermo!… Ni había comido algo que lo pudiera convertir en mujer de la noche a la mañana. ¿O sí?

—Bien, analicemos las cosas… Debe haber una explicación lógica para esto. —Sherlock golpeó su muslo serio, volviendo a ocupar su sillón frente a un catatónico doctor Watson.

John asintió, pero nada de lo que dijo arrojó luz al problema de su repentino cambio de sexo… Todo lo que había hecho, dicho o comido, entraba dentro de la norma de John, nada anormal, nada raro… En definitiva, nada que justificara su estado actual.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? Estoy tratando de encontrar una razón, John… —Se justificó, al ver la mirada que su compañero le dedicaba. 

—Ok… Pero no vuelvas a tocar mis pechos, es una advertencia, Sherlock.

El detective asintió, extendiendo una mano hacia él, invitándolo a ponerse de pie. Era ridículo cuán grande parecía quedarle el pijama ahora, incluso estaba por debajo de su altura estándar. Quizás unos cinco centímetros menos.

Sherlock se quiso reír de eso, pero se controló, reprimiendo la sonrisa justo a tiempo de que John la viera aparecer en sus labios. Ya que seguía atento cada movimiento que hacía, mientras lo recorría con la mirada. La apreciación visual no arrojaba nada más de lo que Sherlock ya había podido ver antes de que John se pusiera de pie; su cuerpo, su cabello… ¿quizás si…?

—¡Quítate la ropa, John!.

Los ojos celestes se abrieron incrédulos, mientras el doctor comenzaba a alejarse del detective, sólo por si acaso…

—¿Estás loco? —Las manos, ahora más pequeñas de John, se apretaron contras las prendas que usualmente usaba para dormir, como si con eso pudiera impedir que Sherlock llegara a desvestirlo. —¿Para qué quieres verme desnudo?.

—No seas ridículo, John… yo no quiero verte desnudo. Quiero decir, no ahora… Digo, ahora quiero hacerlo… ¡No! Espera, sólo espera. —Sherlock respiró, apretando sus palmas contra sus sienes, tratando de volver a ordenar sus prioridades. Era obvio que la frase de John lo había desestabilizado, un poco. —Mi interés es simple y completamente evaluativo, John… no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de observarte desnudo.

Suprimió la frase de ‘es por la ciencia’, ya que de seguro tendría un gran moretón que ocultar en la mañana.

—Aún así, no.

John sentenció, apresurándose para salir de la sala, siempre viendo a Sherlock por sobre su hombro. Lo mejor era cerrar sus cuarto con llave por lo que quedaba de la noche, y dormir como en Afganistán, con un ojo siempre abierto… esperando que en la mañana las cosas no se vieran tan mal, y poder encontrar una razón y una solución para su problema.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: ¡Ah!, ¿qué paso? De golpe cambió todo sin que nos diéramos cuenta… No está ordenado el fic… ya lo arreglo más adelante, no se preocupen.
> 
> Asterisco: Jejeje… imagínense a Sherlock muy onda Sheldon, golpeando la puerta mientras repite: ‘John, John, John’


	3. Capítulo 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Sherlock no sabe que hay fuerzas mayores a la de un criminal o una mente maestra… Pero llegará a averiguarlo cuando se interne en el mundo de la magia y santería.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: Fem!John-Hetero. (Lo siento, pero así es)  
> Capítulos: Prólogo - 02/¿?.  
> Palabras: 2.327 (Capítulo dos)  
> Notas: No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, sólo sé que me puse a escribirla en el acto… El titulo es de mi Beta, siempre me salva con ellos, porque no son mi fuerte,  
> Fecha: 15/08/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sentía los pies fríos y entumecidos, pero no había cambiado de posición a pesar de eso en toda la noche, o más bien la madrugada. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando John volvió a subir a su cuarto, ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

Había pasado apoyado contra la pared casi cuatro horas, según su celular, y su compañero aún no mostraba signos de haberse despertado, o de querer salir de su cuarto de haberlo hecho.

Sherlock había repasado una y otra vez cada palabra que había compartido con su amigo desde la primera vez que vio pasar la figura delgada y pequeña, que no sólo le había llamado la atención, sino que también lo había llenado de rabia…

Había olvidado rápidamente lo que estaba tocando, y por un segundo se olvidó por completo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquella mujer que había bajado del cuarto de John, dirigiéndose con toda soltura hacia el baño… Si hubiera podido pensar con calma, se habría dado cuenta que había muchas cosas mal allí; pero no, el enojo y los celos no le permitieron ver y mucho menos pensar…

¿Cómo se atrevió John a traer una mujer a su casa?.

—Idiota… idiota… —Murmuró para sí, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas.

Si no fuera porque John atravesaba por algo mucho más inquietante en esos momentos, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de los celos furiosos del detective. Además de otras cosas.

—¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso? —Acabó por morderse la lengua a falta de la posibilidad de golpearse la cabeza fuertemente contra el muro. Eso era algo que de seguro John oiría.

Claro que había querido ver el cuerpo desnudo de John muchas veces antes, tantas que había perdido la cuenta. No hacía falta que se engañara a sí mismo. Al principio pudo haberse auto convencido de que era sólo curiosidad por conocer las heridas y cicatrices que la guerra le había dejado a su compañero… pero no era verdad. La curiosidad que John despertaba en él, no la había logrado nadie antes.

Ni siquiera Abie, y ella había sido muy linda y muy insistente con él en la preparatoria.

¿Podía decirse que estaba enamorado de John? ¿Qué era solo y simple deseo lo que sentía?.

Aún no había encontrado una respuesta digna a esas interrogantes. Sólo sabía que se sentía extraordinariamente bien a su lado, y que sus contantes conquistas sólo lo ponían de muy mal humor… por lo que siempre acababa en inventarse algún motivo para que John dejara de ver a la mujer de turno sólo porque lo quería a su lado a tiempo completo.

Ahora, el cuerpo de John estaba luciendo particularmente diferente, y en esencia seguía siendo el mismo… el que todavía despertaba esa curiosidad en él, pero…

Oyó pasos pesados del otro lado de la puerta, y supo reconocer que ese era el momento para salir de allí antes de que el doctor lo viera como una de sus faltas de respeto a su espacio personal.

Sólo que no pudo conseguir ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido. Muchas horas en cuclillas. Ya no cometería el mismo error.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Sherlock?.

—Sólo esperando a ver si todo se ha arreglado. ¿Estás bien, John?… —Sherlock forzó la sonrisa, mientras una rápida apreciación del cuerpo frente a él le revelaba la curiosa verdad. —Veo que no…

—Todavía sigo igual… ¿Hay alguna razón verosímil que me puedas dar que explique el por qué yo estoy así? —John se sintió perdido y suspiró, volviendo al interior de su cuarto, donde se arrojó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos.

Sherlock simplemente había negado. Por lo menos, él no podía darle ni una sola razón verosímil y valedera de lo que le estaba ocurriendo… Muchas otras, sin embargo, podrían salir de sus labios, pero tal vez debido a la inserción desmedida de la ciencia ficción en su niñez.

—No te preocupes… encontraré algo. Si hay alguien que puede, ese seguro soy yo, John.

Sherlock le sonrió, tomando el valor suficiente para entrar en la habitación y sentarse a un lado de John en la cama. Podía ver perfectamente el pecho agitado, tal vez por retener lágrimas que no pensaba derramar, quizás porque simplemente estaba enojado, o molesto con todo aquello.

—Lo sé… gracias, Sherlock. Eres un buen amigo, en verdad… —John se giró de lado, para sonreírle, mientras el detective retribuía la sonrisa.

No pasó mucho antes de que John se sintiera seguro de bajar, siendo que Sherlock le concedió el tiempo para sopesar las cosas en solitario. No quería hacerlo, pero necesitaba un buen baño, así que se aseguró de que Sherlock no estuviera cerca del baño cuando entró a ducharse.

—John, ¿John?… ¿Aún no has terminado?. —La voz del detective del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se había esforzado en no ver su propio cuerpo a pesar de que había tenido que fregarlo a conciencia.

—Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta, Sherlock.

—Claro que no, pero debes venir a mi habitación en cuanto salgas.

¿Ir a su habitación? ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora Sherlock?.

John no sabía si comenzar a temblar en ese momento o esperar a ver qué era lo que tenía ahora en mente su compañero. Se ajustó en la ropa que había bajado junto con él de su habitación, sabiendo que no se sentiría cómodo de salir envuelto solamente en su bata habitual.

—Espero en verdad que tengas una muy buena razón, Sherlock…

—¿Qué haces vestido, John?.

—¿Pretendías que saliera del baño desnudo?.

Sherlock lo miró por unos instantes, pero a pesar de las muchas ideas que habían comenzado a inundar su mente desde la madrugada en que reconoció a John en ese cuerpo, pudo recomponerse en muy poco tiempo.

—No, al menos en bata… ¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué ropa te quedará mejor si no se qué talle tienes?.

—¿Y puedes saber eso sólo con ver mi cuerpo? —John bufó. Claro que podía saber, era Sherlock. Pero eso no significaba que se lo permitiría. —Además, de dónde sacaste todo eso…

—De la señora Hudson.

Genial. Ahora además de tener un sexo que no era el suyo, Sherlock pretendía que saliera vestido a la calle como una mujer mayor.

—Por favor, John… Eran de la señora Hudson, ella fue joven una vez, ¿sabes? —Sentenció el detective pudiendo leer el pensamiento del doctor en sus ojos.

—Ya lo veo… quién lo diría. —John sostuvo algo que parecía ser una pollera, aunque dudaba que le llegara más allá de la mitad de los muslos.

—No, dudo que eso te quede bien. —Sentenció el detective arrancando de su mano la prenda. —Pruébate estos, con esto… y puede que estos te queden, aunque no sé qué son.

John tuvo ganas de ponerse a reír, aunque más bien sentía ganas de llorar. Sherlock parecía exaltado con toda esa situación, y él aun no creía que aquello estuviera sucediendo en verdad.

—¿Por qué debo vestirme con esto? ¿No puedo simplemente salir con mi ropa normal?.

Sherlock lo miró de reojo, antes de girarse a escanear la figura pequeña frente a él. ¿John hablaba en serio?.

El doctor suspiró, todo eso era un infierno. Se observó a sí mismo para ‘intentar’ ver lo mismo que el detective, y lo que encontró le dio una clara respuesta de por qué no podía. Se veía ridículo, su cuerpo era más pequeño --aunque no quisiera reparar en ese detalle--, y la ropa parecía sobrarle por todos lados. Sí, a pesar de tener caderas más pronunciadas, si no sostenía su pantalón este de seguro se deslizaría hacia el suelo de la habitación de Sherlock.

—Ok, puedo darme una idea del por qué… —Encontró una leve satisfacción en el rostro pálido de su compañero, mientras seguía revisando entre las prendas que había traído. —¿Cómo demonios fuiste a pedirle ropa a la señora Hudson? O que diga… ¿Con qué excusa? No le dijiste, ¿verdad?.

—Claro que no. Por cierto, nadie de nuestro entorno conoce a tu hermana, ¿no es así?.

El rubio asintió, luego de pensarlo unos segundos. No, nunca había presentado a Harry a nadie, por lo menos a nadie que también compartiera una ‘amistad’ con Sherlock. La única persona que la conocía era Mike, y él estaba de vacaciones en estos momentos.

—Bien, porque le he dicho que Harry Watson estaba aquí, con ‘problemas personales’. —Sherlock explicó, antes de estirar uno de sus brazos hasta pasarlo por el cabello húmedo de su compañero. —Claro que tendremos que explicar por qué ‘John’ no está aquí también. No tuve tiempo de pensar en todo.

John asintió; tomó la ropa que el detective había separado para él, pensando en una historia convincente para explicar la presencia de Harry y la falta de John. No era difícil en el caso de su hermana, siempre podría decir que la estaba ayudando a pasar un bache en su recuperación a su adicción, pero eso se iba al tacho si en verdad John no estaba allí para oficiar como lo que era: un doctor calificado.

—Depresión, simple y sencillo. No hay que dar muchas explicaciones. Un desencanto amoroso y decidió estar fuera de su casa por unos días; es totalmente creíble si tu hermana tiene la misma suerte que tú con las mujeres. —Intentó sonreír a la mirada de John. —Ya lo sé, el hielo… —Sherlock suspiro viendo que su broma no había hecho más que enfadar a su compañero. —Sólo que tú estás…

—¿En África? De verdad, Sherlock… no puedo pensar ahora. Esto es demasiado para mí. —John bufó, echándose de bruces sobre la cama del detective, logrando que Sherlock reprimiera un gemido. —Además para qué necesito salir a la calle pretendiendo que soy Harry…

—Necesito que estés conmigo, John. Será más fácil averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó a tu cuerpo. Y trabajo mejor contigo como fuente de una segunda opinión, ya sabes. —Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de John, notando que el rubio no rehuía de su toque como antes. Eso era digno de una anotación, no había problema en mantener contacto físico siempre y cuando no fuera con sus pechos. —Ahora levántate y vístete, creo que tengo una idea de dónde comenzar a buscar soluciones para tu problema.

—Si tú lo dices. —John se irguió en la cama, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa que vestía. Sin embargo, paró en seco al ver la intensidad en los ojos de su compañero. —¿En verdad quieres verme desnudo, Sherlock?.

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… —Los ojos claros recorrieron el cuerpo del doctor en unos segundos. —76.53.89… —Murmuró apurado. —Estaré esperando fuera.

John observó la puerta cerrada antes de ver su propio cuerpo. ¿Era que…? Oh, por Dios… Ahora sí que se sentía expuesto frente a Sherlock.

—No te queda mal… —Sherlock se encontró observando a John con bastante fascinación, no que no lo hubiera hecho antes, cuando John aún seguía siendo hombre; sólo que era raro, él incluso había pensado que…

—¿Por dónde empezaremos?.

—Dímelo tú, trataremos de recrear hasta el último movimiento que has hecho el día de ayer, quizás algo se haya escapado de tu descripción.

—¿Caminaré por medio Londres como una mujer?.

—Si quieres, no hacemos nada y terminarás caminando como una mujer el resto de tu vida… —Sentenció con una sonrisa burlona, por lo que John no pudo evitar bufar.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Pero dudo que encuentres algo en la clínica, eso si Sarah nos deja pasar, y si no está enojada porque no fui hoy.

—Como hermana de John Watson, te creerá. No es como si fuese a decírselo yo… —Sherlock recordó el último enfrentamiento con la jefa de John que había tenido, nada agradable en verdad. —No sé porque, pero ella tiende a creer que todo lo que te pasa es mi culpa…

—¿Por qué será, no?.

Ambos bajaron justo cuando la puerta del 221A se abría para dejar salir a su casera.

—Buenos días, señorita Watson. —La señora Hudson sonrió con dulzura, estirando su mano hacia John. —Espero que Sherlock no haya sido muy descortés con usted.

—Oh… No, en verdad que no. Eh…

—Harry Watson, la señora Hudson… nuestra casera. —Sherlock bufó, como si en verdad le molestara estar haciendo esa presentación, aunque todo eso le estaba divirtiendo.

—Oh, sí… —John carraspeó, intentando adecuar su voz lo más que podía a su nueva figura. —Sí, es un placer señora Hudson.

—Oh, querida, puedes llamarme Martha. Espero que todo esté bien, sé que Sherlock no tiende a ser de las mejores compañías.

El rubio se sintió ofendido, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, y él más que nadie sabía que eso era cierto; pero aun así, creía que nadie más tenía derecho a decir algo como eso… Ninguna de las personas que le habían dicho algo parecido habían tratado tanto al detective como él.

—No se preocupe, él ha sido una gran compañía hasta ahora. —Sin embargo, el doctor pudo recomponerse rápidamente, sonriéndole a la mujer. Después de todo, él no era su hermana en realidad, así que no debía actuar como ella en verdad.

—Le mostraré a Harry ciertos lugares de interés, señora Hudson. —Sherlock comentó, ya con una mano en la puerta principal. —Estaremos fuera todo el día.

—Oh, espero que se diviertan… —Deseó su casera, pero al detective no le pasó desapercibido el semblante de la señora mayor.

Sherlock no le prestó atención por más de unos segundos, atraído por la forma en que John se veía tan inseguro y perdido. Algo que sin duda no veía muy a menudo. Detuvo un taxi, tratando de no exponer más a su compañero a la calle, aunque este tendría que acostumbrarse rápidamente al papel que estaba interpretando si no quería que todo eso se agravara.

—Después de tí. —Dijo sonriendo, y a pesar de que John se vio como si quisiera matarlo, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Capitulo relleno… Aún no viene lo bueno, aún hay que esperar.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Sherlock no sabe que hay fuerzas mayores a la de un criminal o una mente maestra… Pero llegará a averiguarlo cuando se interne en el mundo de la magia y santería.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance-Amistad.  
> Advertencia: Fem!John-Hetero. (Lo siento, pero así es)  
> Capítulos: Prologo - 03/¿00?.  
> Palabras: 2.060 (Capítulo tres).  
> Notas: No sé cómo se me ocurrió esta historia, sólo sé que me puse a escribirla en el acto… El titulo es de mi Beta, siempre me salva con ellos, porque no son mi fuerte,  
> Fecha: 01/09/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

La recreación del día de John no estaba arrojando ninguna idea concreta de lo que pudo pasarle al doctor para acabar con un sexo que no era el suyo.

Habían perdido tiempo valioso, según Sherlock, en lo que 'Harry' hablaba con la doctora Sawyer. Pero por lo menos ahora John no se veía tan perdido al interpretar su personaje. El detective lo vio reír junto a la jefa de su 'hermano', y asentir a sus palabras, cualquiera que fueran estas.

Bufó con desgano y frustración, notando cómo los ojos del rubio disfrutaban de la figura de su ex novia hablando tan animadamente, pero prestó atención cuando el semblante del médico cambió drásticamente. La palidez en el rostro, ahora femenino, de John fue demasiado demostrativa como para simplemente ignorarlo; mucho menos si se era Sherlock Holmes; pero al parecer el doctor supo recomponerse de manera rápida a lo que sea que Sarah le había dicho.

—Creo que en cuanto tenga nuevamente mi cuerpo, buscaré otro empleo.

Sherlock no contestó a su comentario, pero rápidamente le sonrió.

—Uno que de verdad me reditúe dinero.

—Oh, vamos, John… Perdón: Harry. —Sherlock acentuó el nombre 'falso' de su amigo como si intentara recordarlo. —Eres tú la que no quiere aceptar el pago de los trabajos que hacemos… Me ayudas a resolverlos; es completamente entendible que obtengas tu parte del trabajo.

—Claro, como mi opinión en los casos es siempre tan certera… —John exageró un ademán antes de que Sherlock detuviera el próximo taxi que los llevaría a la siguiente parada.

—Bueno… Claro que no siempre eres rápida, o estás claramente en la pista correcta… Pero al menos eres más inteligente que el promedio.

—Gracias. Sé que debería enfadarme por tus palabras… Pero también sé que esa es tu manera de elogiar a alguien, ¿me equivoco?.

—No, claro que no. Efectivamente es un elogio.

—¡Vete al infierno, Sherlock Holmes!.

—Ese no es lenguaje para una dama.

—Ciertamente no conoces a la verdadera Harry. —John iba a comenzar a reír cuando vio la mirada insistente del conductor sobre ellos. —¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?.

—Oh… lo siento. En verdad raramente oigo las conversaciones de mis pasajeros, pero no pude evitar escuchar el nombre del señor Holmes. —El hombre sonrió por el retrovisor, y a John se le erizo la piel de la nuca. El recuerdo del taxista no había desaparecido del todo por lo que podía llegar a ver.

—El 'señor' Holmes era mi padre y él lleva muerto más años de los que recuerdo. Yo soy el Detective consultor Sherlock Holmes.

—Oh, sí… lo conozco. Bueno, obviamente no en persona. Sigo el blog del doctor Watson, y por consiguiente, sus casos.

John sintió como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo ante la mención de su blog, y no pudo evitar sonreírle a Sherlock con suficiencia.

—Es raro verlo sin él, señor Holmes. Pensé que iban a todos lados juntos… Bueno, yo no soy de esos que siguen los rumores, pero ya sabe lo que dicen de ustedes, ¿no?

—Lo que dicen de nosotros… —Sherlock se giró a ver el rostro nuevamente blanco de John. La misma palidez que notó frente a la Doctora Sawyer.

—Sí, que usted y el doctor… bueno.

—Eso es… son sólo rumores. ¿No, amor? Dile al señor que tú y John son muy buenos amigos nada más.

Sherlock quedó petrificado. Él hubiera esperado una rabieta de parte del doctor, quizás un poco menos fuerte debido a que no podía hablar de sí mismo dentro de ese cuerpo en realidad. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro claro de John parecía tan tierna, tan… y ese repentino acercamiento, sus manos rodeando su brazo izquierdo…

—Anda, explícale.

—Sí. Digo… claro que eso es obvio. No por el hecho de que estamos en todos lados juntos se debe asegurar que somos algo así como una pareja sentimental. Somos colegas, trabajamos juntos; es obvio que vayamos los dos de un lado al otro… ¿de qué otra forma podríamos trabajar?.

—Oh, claro… sí, por supuesto.

—Clara Steams, novia de Sherlock. —John sonrió ampliamente, sabiéndose objeto de la mirada curiosa del taxista.

—Mucho gusto, señorita.

Los ojos de Sherlock no sabían qué deducir primero, si la reacción del taxista o lo que estaba ocultando la amplia sonrisa de John en esos momentos. Lo único que logró enfocarlo en un punto fue su teléfono, sonando como loco al cabo de unos segundos de no escucharlo.

—Amor, tu teléfono. —John le sonrió, quitando como otras veces el aparato de entre sus ropas. —Es Greg.

—Sherlock Holmes… entiendo, mándame la dirección.

—¿Qué?.

—Caso… ¿Clara? —Murmuró entre divertido y confundido aun, mientras John fruncía sus hombros ante sus ojos. —No creo que sea algo difícil… y necesito distraerme.

—Ok, sólo no te olvides que esto es serio… amor. —John sonrió apretando su brazo con toda la fuerza que tenia, lo que lo obligó a retener la mueca de dolor, sonriéndole en cambio con una mueca burlona. Aún sentía que ese 'amor' en los labios del doctor retumbaba en cada rincón de su cabeza.

Le dio la nueva dirección a la que se dirigían al taxista, que aún no habría perdido el interés en lo que estaba pasando en el asiento trasero de su auto ni por todo el oro del mundo. Los dos estaban muy seguros de que mañana saldría en primera plana, y en al menos la mitad de los diarios de Londres, el grandioso título que Sherlock Holmes estaba comprometido con una hermosa señorita.

John sonreía a eso, al menos así dejarían de emparejarlo con el detective. Sherlock en cambio…

Vio por última vez el perfil risueño de John, y se aclaró la garganta, señal más que suficiente para que el ex militar pusiera los pies nuevamente en la tierra y lo mirara fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿Es Harry o Clara?.

—Harry para la señora Hudson, ya le dijimos que yo era mi hermana… Clara para el resto del planeta, y trátame bien…

—¿Por qué he de hacerlo?.

—Porque soy tu novia, Sherlock.

—Disculpen. Sherlock… eh, señorita. —Ambos permanecieron inmóviles ante la llegada del Inspector. —Tengo un cu-cuerpo, Sherlock…

—Si, en estos momentos estoy yendo. ¿Me das un minuto? —El detective apretó sus dientes volviéndose hacia la rubia que le sonreía a Lestrade sin pudor alguno.

—Sí, si, claro. Te espero dentro.

—Clara Steams, mucho gusto. Sherlock habla mucho de usted… de los casos en verdad, pero de usted también.

—Oh vaya… —Greg se sintió confundido, ante la mano de la mujer, delicadamente estirada hacia él. —Es raro de oír. Inspector Greg Lestrade, pero si Sherlock ha hablado de mi, usted debe de saber quien soy… Y el gusto es mío, créame.

—Claro que lo hago, más con el detallismo de Sherlock al hablar de algo, sí. —John sonrió otra vez, radiante cuando se acercó a Sherlock y dejó un beso sobre su mejilla, no demasiado exagerado como para que el detective acabara enojándose. —¿Está bien si te espero aquí, Sherlock?.

Suprimió el 'amor' esta vez de su frase. Conocía bien a Sherlock como para saber que una cosa era jugar ese juego frente a alguien que no lo conocía -como el taxista-, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo frente a Greg y a medio Scotland Yard.

—Necesito que entres conmigo…

—Es una civil, Sherlock. No puedo dejar que entre… ella no es John. —Lestrade se volvió hacia ellos, ya que no se había alejado mucho, cuando oyó al detective hablarle a su… ¿novia?.

¿Sherlock tenía novia?.

—Claro que no. Sherlock, John volverá en unos días, puedes hacer esto sin él. Te estaré esperando afuera. No te preocupes. —El nuevo acercamiento de John a su rostro no fue precisamente para darle otro beso. —Mándame una foto… si lo que quieres es asistencia, te la daré. —Acabó murmurando junto a su oído, tan cerca que Sherlock sintió como el aliento cálido erizaba cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando el detective se irguió, tenían a no menos de una docena de policías totalmente entretenidos en verlos. John… Clara, le saludó buscando el apoyo de una patrulla policíaca para esperarlo.

No era bueno, él lo sabía, John estaba complicando las cosas. Una era que caminara con la versión de John en mujer, que podía pasar fácilmente por su hermana, pero otra muy distinta era que se hiciera pasar por su… prometida. Él no tenía una prometida. Su madre había intentado prometerlo una vez y por ello casi acabó con toda la maldita casa cuando tenía apenas catorce años. Bastó para que su madre dejara de buscarle pretendientes entre las hijas de sus amigas.

Pero por alguna razón, no del todo desconocida para él… no quería, ni tenía ganas de contradecir al doctor. Así como tampoco había contradicho a muchos que habían asegurado que él y John eran pareja tanto tiempo atrás.

Bien, sabia casi con certeza que jamás se había sentido de esa manera con nadie hasta la llegada de John.

—El cuerpo tiene apenas horas de fallecido. Lo encontró el cuidador del lugar, dice que escuchó ruidos, y que cuando llegó aún agonizaba.

—La ambulancia no llegó a tiempo.

—No llegó a llamarla… su versión cuenta que salió detrás de la sombra que salió corriendo.

—¿Sombra? —Sherlock preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Sí, no vio a quien salió corriendo, así que no tiene una descripción para darnos. El lugar estaba a oscuras y él sólo tenía una linterna… ¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde vas?.

El detective no contestó, atravesó la valla policíaca, yendo directamente hacia la rubia que veía la calle distraídamente.

—¿Ya terminaste? ¡Qué rápido! Oye…

Jadeó con asombro cuando la fuerte mano de Sherlock se envolvió en su brazo haciéndola atravesar la valla de regreso a la escena del crimen.

—¡No puede estar aquí, freak!.

—Donovan tiene razón, Sherlock… Ella es una civil.

—Ella es enfermera, es amiga de John, trabaja con él y conoce muy bien el trabajo… necesito consultarla. —Gruñó de mala gana a Lestrade; quien se limitó a bufar alzando sus brazos en rendimiento.

—Sírvase usted misma, entonces. —Murmuró cuando la rubia a su lado lo observó interrogativamente. —Pero volverá a irse cuando termines de consultarla.

—No hay problema. Clara…

John suspiró, no era rara para él esa situación… Después de todo también lo había metido a la fuerza en una escena del crimen, su primera escena de crimen juntos, cuando se conocieron. Esa idea lo hizo sonreír. Sólo faltaba que después de allí fueran a Ángelo a buscar la bendita vela en su mesa otra vez…

—Pero esta vez, y según tus propias palabras, no podrás decir que no eres mi cita… —Sherlock murmuró muy cerca de su oído, ocultando así el leve movimientos de sus labios de los ojos curiosos de Donovan y Lestrade. Había llegado a la misma idea que John, y al parecer la había celebrado con más entusiasmo que el propio doctor, por la sonrisa que presentaba.

—Bien. —Clara carraspeó, suavemente, aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuera algo que las mujeres hicieran en realidad. —Hay signos de asfixia muy claros… hay marcas en la boca y el cuello. Se defendió, hay suficiente sangre bajo sus uñas. ¿Serán del atacante? —Preguntó al voltear su rostro en dirección al de su compañero, que aun estaba muy cerca suyo.

—Atacantes… había más de uno.

—El segundo lo atacó por la espalda…

—Muy probable… Necesito hablar con el guardia.

—Muy bien. —Lestrade suspiró, haciendo una seña a su sargento para que fuera por el hombre. —Señorita, le pediría amablemente que…

—Oh, sí… no se preocupe. —John se dirigió amable al Inspector, pero antes de voltearse y salir por donde Sherlock lo había arrastrado. —Compórtate, Sherlock… que yo no esté allí, no significa que hagas las cosas a tu modo.

—Sé comportarme… y creo que ya debes saber que todo se hace siempre a mi modo.

John sólo negó ante la descarada sonrisa de Sherlock. Sabía cómo podía acabar ese interrogatorio, así que simplemente se volvió a apoyar sobre una de las patrullas cercanas, tratando de ignorar los murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos.

No había palabras completas, sólo pequeños fragmentos. Parecía que era totalmente increíble para todos los allí presentes el hecho de que Sherlock tuviese novia. ¿Por qué?. John lo vería muy natural, si no supiera que el detective estaba felizmente casado con su trabajo. Además… de que la mujer que ocupara ese espacio en su vida tendría que ser muy especial.

—Es extraño conocer a alguien más, aparte del doctor Watson, que esté cómodo al lado de ese hombre. —John elevó sus ojos ante lo que sabía que era una falsa sonrisa de la sargento Donovan. —Mi nombre es Sally…

—Sí, la conozco… bueno, he oído hablar de cada persona en Scotland Yard. No sólo de Sherlock habla mucho John. Y no somos solamente él y yo los que estamos cómodos a su lado…

—¿Así que conoce al doctor Watson, también? —Sally preguntó, sabiendo que a pesar de lo rápido que Sherlock parecía hablarle al guardia, uno de sus ojos estaba fijo en ella. —No me malinterprete, señorita…

—Steams, Clara Steams. Y si no quiere que la malinterprete, sería bueno que se abstuviera de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario de esos.

—Mi intención no es molestarla. Pero quizás sea bueno que alguien se lo diga.

John levantó su rostro; estaba decidido a ignorar algo que como hombre tal vez le hubiera sido más difícil… aunque dudaba que podía tener cualquier arrebato de caballerosidad con Donovan. Pero…

—¿Decirme?.

—No sé si se ha dado cuenta por usted misma… y si no lo ha hecho aún, me gustaría que me escuchase sólo unos minutos.

John no perdió el semblante serio de Sherlock, quizás a unos metros de ellas dos. Sabía que Sally unicamente tenía malas impresiones de Sherlock, cosas a las que nunca le había hecho caso; después de todo él lo conocía. No iba a ganar ningún premio al ser más social de Londres, pero era uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido hasta ese momento.

—Adelante… —Murmuró, sabiendo lo que podía venir. Ya se lo había 'advertido' varias veces a John, así que haría lo mismo con Clara. —Qué es lo que cree que debe decirme.

—Usted se parece mucho a John Watson. No solo físicamente, creo que también en carácter se parece al doctor… —Sally se giró, dándole la espalda al detective, impidiéndole que pudiera llegar a leerle los labios. —No quiero lastimarla, pero si piensa en Sherlock como alguien a quien puede llegar a querer o tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento o muestra de afecto, usted estará esperando en vano…

—Usted no lo conoce… no como yo. No sabe de lo que está hablando. Sherlock Holmes es un gran hombre.

John enfrentó la mirada de Donovan, y tuvo que morderse el labio antes de sacar a colación algo que sabía que era un golpe bajo, incluso para utilizarlo contra Sally.

—Yo sólo digo que usted se parece mucho al doctor Watson… Y ese hombre, Sherlock… digamos que nunca había demostrado interés en nadie, sólo en el doctor. Es raro de pensar que la vez que sabemos que tiene una novia, ésta…

John no pudo evitar la risa… aunque entendía perfectamente que parte de ella era de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Eso es todo señorita, Donovan? —Preguntó al ver el rostro contrariado de la sargento. —No voy a gastar saliva en sacarla del error de su observación… Primero porque no tengo ganas; y segundo… porque usted no es quién para que yo le explique nuestra relación. —John rezó para que ese 'nuestra relación' no se hubiese malinterpretado… Lo último que le faltaba ahora era que pensaran que la relación era de a tres. —Y ahora si me disculpa, creo que Sherlock terminó su interrogatorio.

Efectivamente, cuando John se alejó de Donovan, Sherlock ya se acercaba a ellos. Clara le bloqueó el paso, negando suavemente cuando sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los grises.

—No, Sher… no vale la pena. —Murmuró la rubia, tirando del brazo del detective. Su semblante era serio, pero no tardó mucho en voltearse hacia su compañero con una sonrisa. —Dime… ¿Te gustan las rubias?.

Sherlock permaneció viendo la sonrisa afable colgada de los labios finos, antes de negar con diversión, a la pregunta.

 

Continuará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas Finales: Nada para decir… solo que el bloqueo llegó. Estoy tratando de no quedarme estancada con esta historia…


End file.
